


Just Like You Just Like Her

by GinTari



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Ao3 why can't I understand you, F/M, M/M, My head-cannons running wild, Parents story, Spoilers, its confusing this web sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinTari/pseuds/GinTari
Summary: With Lan Wangji sent off for an assignment with his uncle. Wei Wuxian is left alone, so he decides to go out for some fun by himself, but instead of bringing back bottles of Emperor Smile, he brings a person from the past to the Cloud Recesses instead.





	1. A Chance Encounter (Part I)

**Author's Note:**

> The original character that I made in this story is called Juan Li: Juan 娟 = “Beautiful, Graceful” Li 理 = “Reason, Logic”  
> Hopefully I didn't mess up the Chinese naming process I tried my best (T^T) if there is a mistake let me know cuz my knowledge of Chinese characters is 0%

It was one of those rare moments where Lan Wangji was assigned to a task without Wei Wuxian. Despite Wei Wuxian’s house arrest in Cloud Recesses due to his widespread return rules were occasionally bent for him if Lan Wangji was present. He would’ve been able to accompany Lan Wangji in his task if not for Lan Qiren tagging along.

 

The task accepted by Lan XiChen himself came from a small sect located to the northeast. The head of the sect personally requested the GusuLan’s assistance in the matter for it had gone out of their control. Feeling desperate the northeast leader even brought payment gifts to secure the Lan Sect’s help, however, they were denied. Lan XiChen assuring their visitors that they would help without payment.

 

Originally, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian were assigned to do the work, but Lan Qiren changed the plan stating it was far too soon to let Wei Wuxian out. He had already known after his appearance went public he was going to be kept inside. Though the person who made it feel like imprisonment instead of protection was Lan Qiren as he repeated “House Arrest” to Wei Wuxian as if he was a criminal being sentenced.

 

Wei Wuxian is long used to Lan Qiren’s everlasting bitterness towards him, so he wasn’t bothered as much. Besides, he got to be Lan Wangji every day, Wei Wuxian let it all slip, and since he had to stay inside Cloud Recesses all the time Lan Wangji spoiled him endlessly to keep him happy. At first, he planned on telling Lan Wangji that he didn’t need to spoil him excessively, but seeing Lan Wangji enjoying himself, Wei Wuxian let him be.

 

Of course, there were days where Wei Wuxian felt bored out of his mind staying in one place for too long. On those days he would stick to Lan Wangji like glue following even during the junior disciple’s classes. When work piles up Wei Wuxian would crawl over to Lan Wangji’s lap either helping him, lovingly stare at him, fall asleep or plant soft kisses on his face testing the man’s self-control.

 

However, his partner wasn’t here and so Wei Wuxian’s boredom shot up into the heavens. He couldn’t even mess around with Lan Sizhui and Jingyi’s group since they were assigned to do some errands Wen Ning secretly going with them. So, Wei Wuxian was left alone with the bunnies which he had already indulged himself in by pestering the small white animals for two hours. Wei Wuxian wanted to do something more, something to preoccupy his jaded mind, like sneaking out. Rolling around the damped grass he weighed his options inside his head if I get caught the worse punishment they can give is locking me up in the Jingshi, but if I don’t get caught I get to explore!

 

With his sanity almost at its breaking point, Wei Wuxian stood up with determination running off to gather his belongings, grabbing a bamboo veil, his passage token, and Chengqing, just in case. As he got nearer the main gates he quietly hid behind a bush waiting for the disciples stationed on guard to walk a fair distance away before sprinting through. Stopping a fair distance away, he dusted off his shoulders, wearing the veiled bamboo hat, started to cheerfully whistle down the mountain into Caiyi Town.

 

Arriving, Wei Wuxian headed towards the first tavern he saw, eating all the spicy food the shop could offer. Filling his stomach, his next destination was buying jars of Emperor’s Smile. Satisfied he then strolled around the street markets near the river for interesting objects. As he did so a person sitting on the edge of the river caught his interest. A woman in green and white robes with falling leaves on them, a simple sash holding her clothing in place, long braided hair resting neatly on her shoulder, a golden headpiece in a shape of a flower.

 

The lady is indeed beautiful even from afar but what caught Wei Wuxian’s interest wasn’t her appearance but a song. A song that was being played by the lady’s **Erhu*** **(A Chinese two-stringed musical instrument)** he recognised it anywhere, he would hear the tune being played repeatedly every day during Spring. A GusuLan music piece, the first musical composition young disciples would learn for their first music lessons. His curiosity peaking Wei Wuxian walked slowly towards the lady, squatting down he partly opened his veil before lightly tapping the woman’s shoulder, “Good morning!”

 

Startled, the woman abruptly stopped her melody. Placing the Erhu flat on her lap facing Wei Wuxian she returned his greeting with a gentle smile, “Good morning to you too Mister. Is there something I can help you with?” moving closer he sat down next to her playfully swaying his legs on the edge of the river, “I was just curious how a beautiful lady with amazing Erhu skills knew of a GusuLan Sect music piece.”

 

Chuckling at the compliments she replied, “Goodness, a sweet talker, aren’t you? You recognise this song? Are you by chance a disciple in the Lan sect?” Wei Wuxian inwardly asked himself whether it was a good idea to tell the woman who he is. It wouldn’t be good if word spread that the YiLing Patriarch was wandering around the city markets in broad daylight, and he’d be in huge trouble once he gets back, his supposed to be in house arrest.

 

However, glancing back at the woman, she gave off a soothing aura, she didn’t seem to be the type of person one should be wary of. Strangely, her scent was also giving Wei Wuxian nostalgia, a fresh earthy kind of smell mixed with a sweet fragrance, it was almost like rain? After a while he decided to tell her, if my intuition ends up being wrong, I’ll deal with it later.

 

However, glancing back at the woman, she gave off a soothing aura, she didn’t seem to be the type one should be wary of. Strangely enough, her scent was giving Wei Wuxian a sense of nostalgia, a fresh earthy smell mixed with a sweet fragrance, it almost smells of rain. After a while, he decided to tell her, if my intuition ends up being wrong, I’ll deal with it later, he thought.

 

Wei Wuxian, “Not a disciple, a cultivation partner.”

 

Lady, “Cultivation Partner? Ah, I see, such luck you have, the ladies in GusuLan sect are exceptionally beau- “

 

Wei Wuxian, “Hanguang-Jun”

 

Lady, “Eh? Huanguang-Jun? What about hi- "

 

Wei Wuxian smirked, “My husband.”

 

They both sat on the edge silently staring at each other, a blank expression the other with a smirk. The street market’s crowds behind them were getting louder each minute. The lady’s expression slowly changed into shock then embarrassment, as if she was hit by lightning, she immediately stood up and bowed to Wei Wuxian.

 

They sat silently staring at the other. As the street market crowds behind them got louder each minute, the lady’s expression went from blank to embarrassment. As if seemingly hit by lightning she stood up and saluted, “Goodness! Forgive me Young Master Wei, I didn’t mean to not recognise you.”

 

Now it was his turn to be surprised. Standing up he reassured her, “If people did recognise me at first glance it’d be a pain, don’t worry.” Often people become paralysed, shiver in fear, sprint or walk off, or angrily point at him if they knew who he really was. This Lady, on the other hand, greeted him with respect instead, Wei Wuxian was quite touched.

 

“I’m Juan Li.”

 

“Wei Wuxian…which you already knew.”

 

Juan Li’s eyes noticeably soften, “It’s wonderful to see you again.” Caught by another surprise in confusion he asked, “Again? Have we met? I would remember you if we did, especially a beauty such as yourself. But, my memory is never reliable, I may have forgotten.”

 

Juan Li giggled, “It’s alright young master, of course, you won’t remember. After all, you were-” Before Juan Li could finish her sentence a man on a boat suddenly called out to her. “It’s my ride, I’m sorry to cut our conversation short I have prior arrangements I need to attend.” Bowing apologetically, she strode off towards the boat.

 

After positioning herself comfortably on the boat Juan Li signalled for the man to start rowing. But, just as the man was about to, Wei Wuxian jumped on, shaking the boat violently in the process. Juan Li spun around confused before she could question him Wei Wuxian grinned and sat down on the boat.

 

Wei Wuxian, “So, where are we heading?”

 

At this, she sighed in defeat as if already knowing whatever complaints she would have about this new arrangement was going to fall into deaf ears.

 

Juan Li, “To Plum Blossom Mountain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was always interested in Wei Ying, Jiang Cheng & Lan Wangji's parent's stories. And from the recent chapters and being spoiled about Lan Wangji and Lan XiChen father's sad love story inspired me to try my hand at writing a fanfic about the parents (^o^) 
> 
> Ps: Funny fact I was watching Mammamia 2 in the cinemas when I thought of the ideas for this chapter lol xD


	2. A Chance Encounter (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting chapter 2... finally (T^T)  
> Thank you for clicking and reading!

Caiyi Town to Plum Blossom Mountain by foot takes around four hours but by boat, it takes one or two hours. If the person rowing the boat happens to be a particularly skilful one it’ll take less than an hour, Juan Li’s rower happens to be just that. However, the boat ride was extended for another hour thanks to Wei Wuxian. It wasn’t because he was heavy it was because of Wei Wuxian’s endless pestering to the rower to intentionally slow his pace down. Wei Wuxian wanted to pass by a boat selling baskets of loquats.

 

The rower refused to listen to his demands it was Juan Li who paid for his services, not Wei Wuxian. Already expecting this Wei Wuxian turned around with a big smile on his face, but before he could start persuading Juan Li to follow his selfish demands, she had already reached a hand out to the rower giving him extra money. Bowing her head apologetically she asked, “Would it be alright to wait for the loquat boat to pass by?” The rower silently nodded placing the money in his pockets he changed the position of his paddle slowing the boat down.

 

Wei Wuxian, “You’re the best ***Dajie!** You too Mr. Rower!” he gave the rower a wink receiving an eye roll as a response. **(Polite term to address a woman who’s older/ Like onee-san)**

 

The boat of loquats appeared after ten minutes. Exchanging a few greetings with the seller Wei Wuxian happily bought two big baskets of loquats making the seller incredibly delighted. Since he had bought such large portions the seller gifted him with another basket albeit smaller ones as thanks for his hefty purchase. Wei Wuxian’s smile widened even more merrily accepting the extra basket, gave the seller a few compliments, before signalling the rower to continue in their destination.

 

Juan Li observed the baskets, “That’s quite a lot of fruits, gifts perhaps?”

 

Wei Wuxian nodded, “One basket for Wen Ning, Sizhui and Jingyi and the other for Lan Zhan and me.” Grabbing his quankun pouch he placed the two big baskets inside while placing the smaller basket he received on his lap, “Here, these are great as snacks!”

 

Juan Li smiled taking the fruit, “Thank you Young Master Wei.”

 

Grinning he then turned half of his body around handing a loquat to the rower. The rower stared at the offered fruit not making a move to take it, Wei Wuxian stood up moving closer, placing the fruit close to the rower's face, “Have some! You need the energy, right?”

 

The rower wished he could lift his paddle out of the river to push Wei Wuxian to the side, he couldn’t see where he was stirring the boat. But hearing Juan Li call out “Young Master Wei” made the rower realise who the goofy looking man in front of him is. He had found it hard to believe, the scary stories he grew up hearing about the YiLing Patriarch as well as the gossips now spreading around, was standing before him. And, what makes it even more unbelievable is the man everyone loathed and feared, in reality, was a guy with a very big mouth.

 

Wei Wuxian waved his hand around the rower’s face, “Were you listening to me? Do you want one or not?” The rower snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Wei Wuxian and the fruit on his hand. Seeing this Wei Wuxian smirked bringing the loquat close to his lips he teased, “Do you want me to feed you the loquats myself?” 

 

Hearing his offer, the rower’s face went bright red and, in his mind, repeatedly said “Shameless”. Quickly he snatched the fruit out of Wei Wuxian’s hands. Wei Wuxian sat back down laughing out loud at the rower’s reaction. Not wanting to embarrass the rower any further Juan Li could only cover her mouth with her sleeves coughing.

 

The rest of the boat ride went smoothly Wei Wuxian brought up many different topics to talk about with Juan Li. At times he would try to rope the rower into the conversation only to receive a glare or get told “I’ve got a job to do” or “Please ignore me.” After they arrived at the foot of Plum Blossom Mountain Juan Li instructed the rower to wait for an hour, “I’m not too sure how long this will take. If we don’t return here in an hour you may leave.”

 

Obediently nodding at Juan Li’s order, the rower sat down on a nearby rock. As Juan Li started to walk up the mountain Wei Wuxian quickly turned around waving exaggeratedly at the rower. The man’s response was another clear eye roll and a shaking head.  Rushing onwards to Juan Li’s side Wei Wuxian asked what her business was on the mountain.

 

 “Materials.”

 

Wei Wuxian, “Materials? For what? Are you making something? What are you making?”

 

“A present,” she said.

 

Wei Wuxian would’ve left it at that and moved onto the next topic. But, the secretive tone she gave off as she replied made him want to pry even further, _what are you making? What kind of gift is it? Who is it for?_   As he was about to ask screams echoed a few distances above the mountain. With no hesitation, Wei Wuxian sped straight towards the screams for help.

 

As he got closer the desperate voices changed from help into terrorizing shrieks. As he arrived at the scene a group of villagers were being driven into a corner by a beast the size of two boulders growling at them and a woman a few metres away from the group, was on her knees begging for her children. The two children who were directly underneath the beast’s face both crying silently clutching each other close.

 

Wei Wuxian scoured the ground for a medium sized rock. Finding it he poured a bit of his spiritual energy before throwing the rock directly at the beast’s face. The beast was slightly pushed to the side, a red bruising mark on its left cheek, its crazed eyes now focusing on him. Juan Li who was following behind, noticed the beast’s attention being drawn away, and swiftly ran towards the children snatching them up. While also grabbing the mother, carrying and dragging all three on both arms, a distance away from the beast.

Finding a safe spot Juan Li placed the children down and as soon as their feet touched the ground they immediately ran towards their mother’s embrace. Sighing in relief she turned around to check on the situation, the beast’s eyes were still fixed on Wei Wuxian. Worried Juan Li walked forward planning to distract the beast, but Wei Wuxian shook his head stopping her. Reaching to his side he took out Chenqing a soft eerie tune flowing out.

 

_Are there even walking corpses on this mountain?_   he desperately pleaded for there to be at least one. However, nothing seems to be answering his call, Wei Wuxian decided to change the melody, into a fast-high pitched tone.  But, still no walking corpse came, _I miss my Ghost General_.

 

The beast eventually lost interest turning its attention back to the group of villagers. With the children and the mother no longer in front of it, the beast began to prepare its charge towards the group instead. Just as it was about to sprint towards its meal a sound rang out stopping the beast on its tracks. Wei Wuxian looked across, it was Juan Li with her Erhu. The melody she played seemed to be temporarily paralysing the beast, quickly he yelled out to the group of villagers, “Run now!”

 

They immediately followed his orders and made a run for it heading to where the mother and her children were hiding. Wei Wuxian headed straight to the group with a serious voice he instructed them, “Listen up! There’s a boat near the river. Tell the man near the boat Juan Li sent you, he’ll get you all out of this mountain.” Nodding in unison the villagers sped off to the riverside with them gone he could focus a bit better. Heading back towards the beast he noticed Juan Li’s spell was wearing off, at the same time the beast roared, turned its glowing eyes towards Juan Li charging straight at her.

 

Cursing the situation inside his head Wei Wuxian placed Chenqing to his lips its tune echoing throughout the mountain. The beast was an inch away to ripping off Juan Li’s head until three shadows suddenly jumped out behind her. Staring widely at the three walking corpses in front Juan Li stood shocked, she forced herself to focus in the present running towards Wei Wuxian’s side.

 

“Thank you, Young Master Wei” smiling through his eyes Wei Wuxian nodded in acknowledgment.

Juan Li, “There’s a cave some little ways ahead. If we could trap it there, then…”

 

Wei Wuxian immediately ordered the three corpses to lead the fight into the cave nearby. The beast blindly followed the corpses inside, he and Juan Li trailing a fair distance behind, “How are we going to close this cave?” Juan Li responded by playing her Erhu the sound becoming louder rebounding inside the cave causing it to tremble.

 

Wei Wuxian signalled the corpses to disperse, the beast turned its head towards the cave’s opening, as if catching onto their plan madly dashed towards them. Juan Li quicken the pace of her tune, the tone becoming incredibly high pitched, Wei Wuxian had to block his ears from it. As she frantically continued her melody the cave finally gave way crumbling down towards the beast killing it.

 

The cave’s destruction echoed throughout the area he whistled amazed at Juan Li’s abilities. “Dajie! You’re amazing! To have that much spiritual energy-" looking towards his side Juan Li had dropped herself on the ground, her face pale, sweat all over, her breathing uneven. Worried he placed a hand over Juan Li’s back, “Dajie? Are you alright? Did you get hurt?”

 

Juan Li shook her head, “I may have overdone it a little. It’s been years since I used a Lan sect technique.” Hearing this Wei Wuxian’s assumption was proven. When he met Juan Li he initially thought she could’ve been someone who knew a Lan disciple or heard the GusuLan music by chance. But, witnessing Juan Li's fighting style he changed his mind guessing that perhaps she herself is a disciple. As if reading his thoughts, she confirmed his speculation, “I have studied in the Lan Sect before, a disciple-" cutting herself off she retracted her words, “…I mean a former disciple.”

 

_Former?_   More questions were popping into his mind adding onto his “Juan Li’s mystery questions pile.” Wei Wuxian was already burning with curiosity about Juan Li’s “nice to see you again” phrase a while back. He’d been wracking his head for some time trying to remember if he had met or seen Juan Li before.  Is my memory so bad? He wondered. Wei Wuxian redirected his focus back to the present, gently picking up Juan Li muct to her surprise and looked around for a tree big enough to provide shade.  Placing her down in a comfortable position he grabbed a cloth out of his sleeves and began wiping off the sweat around her face.

 

Juan Li, “My goodness. Young Master, you’re quite the gentleman.”

 

Wei Wuxian laughed, “Gentleman? Me? That’s new! If HanGuang-Jun was here I won’t seem as gentlemanly.”

 

Juan Li’s eyes widened, “Ah! That’s right! It’s almost sundown and we’re still here. HanGuang-Jun will be worried if his partner isn’t back home yet.”

 

Wei Wuxian looked up to the sky and indeed it was almost sundown, “Lan Zhan was sent to deal with something he won’t be back till tomorrow” he reassured her. “Besides we came here to gather materials, right? Tell me what it is, I’ll go get them. You shouldn’t move Dajie, stay here and rest.” She could only comply so with a tired smile replied, “I’m sorry for the trouble, I’ll take your offer. All I need are ten branches with seven plum blossoms growing on them.” Taking our her qiankun pouch she handed them to Wei Wuxian, “Place them in here once you gather it all.”

 

Wei Wuxian smiled, “I’ll be back soon. If anything happens, play a note on your Erhu I’ll be able to hear it.”

 

Juan Li nodded and with that, he went off to the top of the mountain where most of the plum blossom trees grew. It took several hours for him to find all ten branches since he had to make sure each branch he snapped off had seven plums on them. By the time he had gathered them all the moon had risen and when he walked back down Juan Li was fast asleep underneath the tree. Tying her qiankun pouch on his side belt he lifted her again heading down the mountain to the riverside.

 

He knew the rower wouldn’t be there anymore. Juan Li instructed the rower to wait only for an hour and he let the group of villagers take off with their ride. There was no other option but to camp out for the night, _but Dajie needs a proper place to rest_. Just as Wei Wuxian was figuring out their plans for the night he was welcomed by a sight of a familiar boat with lanterns lighted on each side and the rower, “What the? Shouldn’t you be done for the day?”

 

The rower shrugged, “A person needs to do one or two good deeds occasionally.” Laughing he gave a huge smack on the rower’s back, “You ain’t too bad at all Mister! Next time I’ll bring my husband with me and we’ll have our fourth date on your boat!” The man shuddered at his proposal, “Please don’t.” Currents during the night made it easier for rowers to stir their boats, so the ride back to Caiyi city took less than an hour.

 

Upon arriving Wei Wuxian thanked the man for his services offering him more money as he not only delivered the group of villagers safely to their homes but waited hours for Wei Wuxian and Juan Li. However, the rower rejected saying it wasn’t a problem offhandedly saying that a jar of alcohol would be a far better payment. Hearing this Wei Wuxian grinned took out his qiankun pouch and shoved two bottles of Emperor’s Smile at the rower’s face before speeding off.

 

The city was quiet all shops closed for the day since the streets were empty he didn’t have to worry about being spotted. With Juan Li on his back, he headed straight to Cloud Recesses, walking half way up the stairs he realised it was way past curfew. If he walked through the main gates it was obvious what was going to happen and with the unannounced guest, he was carrying it’d cause a tiny uproar with the disciples. What made it even more interesting is that his guest was a former Lan disciple!

 

Wei Wuxian decided it was best to keep Juan Li’s presence hidden until tomorrow morning. In fact, maybe no one even needed to know that he brought a female inside an all-male restricted area and would just help Juan Li sneak out once she heals up. Nodding approvingly at his plan he headed to the back walls, a path which he often took as a youth to sneak in jars of Emperor Smile, and the place where he first met Lan Wangji. A burst of nostalgia suddenly appeared inside of him a soft smile forming on his face, _it’s been a while since I used this, Lan Zhan buys my alcohol now_. He sighed playfully whispering to himself, “I really am such a bad influence.”

 

Checking to make sure Juan Li wouldn’t slip off his hold Wei Wuxian jumped up onto the wall roof. As he landed pure white enveloped his eyesight slowly looking up he was greeted by an otherworldly figure in mourning clothes long forehead ribbon gently swaying with the cold breeze. Under the light of the moon, his appearance became even more majestic however the man’s expression made it seem as if he was grieving the loss of his dearly beloved.

 

Wei Wuxian exclaimed, “Lan Zhan?! What are you-" he was cut off by a hand affectionately caressing the side of his face. “Where were you?” the man’s tone was clearly drenched in worry. Laughing weakly, he replied, “I went for a walk” he tilted his head behind him, “She needs a bed.” Lan Wangji stared at the woman for a while before redirecting his attention to Wei Wuxian, “Are you hurt?” He snickered shaking his head, “She’s the one who’s hurt. I’m perfectly fine, you worry too much.” After staring at Wei Wuxian for a few more minutes not seeing any injuries Lan Wangji sighed silently in relief. He then lifted Juan Li off Wei Wuxian heading towards the infirmary, “Wait! Lan Zhan no!”

 

Lan Wangji stopped.

 

Wei Wuxian, “She’s a former disciple. I don’t know what her story is, I brought her here without asking her. Let’s hide her in our room until she wakes up.” Lan Wangji looked down at the woman in his arms to see if he could recognise her, “Well? Do you know her? Seen her? Maybe come across her before?”

 

Lan Wangji shook his head, “No.”

 

He sighed dejectedly, “I see. Oh well, let’s place her on our spare bed. I’ll explain everything on the way.” Lan Wangji nodded with one hand carrying Juan Li he grabbed Wei Wuxian’s hand pulling him towards his side, “Let’s go.” Wei Wuxian happily followed intertwining their fingers, planting a quick kiss on Lan Wangji's cheek before latching onto his arm.

 

Both heading towards the Jingshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long while to figure out how I should transition to the next story. I'm just gonna warn you all that I tend to be that kind of person who doubles check her writing nonstop and starts self-doubting myself if it's barely passable or just passable, updates from me are gonna take a while. Rest assured though I will see this story idea of mine through! Cuz I love GDC, though right now I've got some work piling up so its gonna be a while till the next update, please bear with me \\(T^T)/


	3. Unexpected Reunion (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for clicking and reading! Hope you enjoy it (^_^)/

“Dajie must seriously be tired.”

From Plum Blossom Mountain to Cloud Recesses Juan Li stayed motionless. Usually, people toss and turn during their sleep, or at least made tiny movements especially if one were to be moved or carried around. But, in Juan Li’s case, she remained still as a doll, if it weren’t for her breathing others would assume she was a human-sized doll or a well-kept corpse.

 

Another peculiarity which Wei Wuxian found fascinating was when Lan Wangji placed Juan Li on the bed. Despite being in deep slumber she had instinctively repositioned herself into the Lan sect’s sleeping posture. It was incredibly amusing to witness yet also frightening because even after cutting ties with the GusuLan the wall of rules was now rooted in her. Wei Wuxian pitied her, “Lan Zhan, it’s not 4000 walls of rules but 4000 walls of curses.”

 

Lan Wangji, “Ridiculous.”

 

Stifling his laughter at his partner's typical response he asked, "Well? How'd the task go?" Shortly after entering the Jingshi Wei Wuxian had already told his little adventure with Juan Li. So, now it was Lan Wangji's turn to talk about his day or more specifically why he arrived back early.

 

Lan Wangji, “Good.”

 

Wei Wuxian, “All taken care of?”

 

Lan Wangji, “Not yet.”

 

Wei Wuxian slumped his shoulders feeling disappointed if Lan Wangji wasn’t finished then he’d be going away again. Being greeted back by his lover warmed up his heart on the spot, he had assumed the task being completed early for once, but unfortunately, the assumption was short lived. Sensing his heartache Lan Wangji walked towards Wei Wuxian swiftly lifting him up and carrying him in his arms with ease.

 

One hand holding his waist firmly the other slowly sliding the doors of the guest room. Knowing he was going to be placed down on their bed Wei Wuxian tightened his grip around Lan Wangji’s neck and wrapped his legs around Lan Wangji’s waist so that he’d still be able to cling on if he were to release his hold. And so, they stayed in their position, one who refused to be let go and the other who never had any intentions of doing so.

 

After a while of silence, Wei Wuxian mumbled, “I had a lot of fun today, but it would’ve been better if you’d came along. You know that rower I told you about? Well, I told him we’d have our next date on his boat! We have to go to the river markets together, so you can meet him! The man’s fun to tease! Also, it’s been a while since we went on a boat ride, right?”

 

Lan Wangji gazed at Wei Wuxian intently as he kept on talking, “Have you been to Plum Blossom Mountain? The place is filled with high spiritual plants! How come I’ve never heard of that place? Let’s find time to go there too, I spent half the day picking Plum Blossoms, and I suddenly had the urge to see the all mighty Hanguang-Jun picking flowers for a whole day! It’d be quite a sight to see!”

 

In truth throughout his escapade with Juan Li, he’d been wishing that Lan Wangji was there with them too. Although he did love wandering around from time to time on his own at the end of the day he’d find himself longing for the other to be a part of his little adventures. But he knew he couldn’t selfishly keep Lan Wangji’s time all to himself, there’s a sect leaning on him for support and most importantly an older brother that needed his presence. A soft kiss on Wei Wuxian’s forehead brought his attention back two pairs of honey coloured eyes piercing into him, “I won’t take long.”

 

Wei Wuxian smiled, “Will it all be completed by tomorrow?”

 

Lan Wangji, “Not sure.”

 

Wei Wuxian teased, “Make it happened and come back straight to me. Think you can make Bichen fly faster than light?”

 

Lan Wangji, “Try.”

 

Wei Wuxian burst out laughing, his sides began to hurt his tight hold on Lan Wangji loosening. Taking this opportunity Lan Wangji placed him carefully on the bed, undoing his robes, into his inner ones. Finally calming down Wei Wuxian rolled around the bed pleased, “Lan Zhan you’re so funny! It was a joke, you know, that right?” Not responding Lan Wangji proceeded to change into his inner robes, lifting the blankets he laid next to Wei Wuxian, positioning himself in the Lan sects sleeping posture.

 

It was then that Wei Wuxian moved to his actual bed, on top of Lan Wangji. The moment he placed his head on Lan Wangji’s broad chest a pair of arms enveloped him humming in content he clutched on Lan Wangji’s robes. Since they couldn’t do anything with Juan Li sleeping in their spare room Wei Wuxian could only cling to Lan Wangji as tightly as he could as he laid on top of him.

 

Waking up the next morning with an empty cold bed soured Wei Wuxian’s mood instantly. Knowing Lan Wangji might not be back for some time again. However, a loud thud from the next room made him remember that he wasn’t alone, he made a new friend and brought her over. Hearing painful groans from the spare room Wei Wuxian cheerfully got out of bed opening the sliding doors. “Good Morning” was what he wanted to say but laughter came out instead. On the ground was a curled-up Juan Li rubbing her forehead to sooth the bump. Compared to the stilled appearance she had last night she was now very much alive and moving.

 

“…My head…” Wei Wuxian tried stifling his laughter as he held his out to held Juan Li up. Swaying left, and right Juan Li tried to steady herself, “Nice bump Dajie. Your head alright?” Finally steadying herself she replied, “Yes…my ointment should help.” Juan Li observed her surroundings, blinking a few times, rubbing her eyes before sending a questionable look at Wei Wuxian, “Young Master, where are we?”

 

“Cloud Recesses” he smiled, “You fell asleep. I figured it’d be easier to heal up here than on the ground.” Suddenly Juan Li turned white as a cloud she stood motionlessly for a few minutes before taking in a large breath. At breakneck speed she fixed up her appearance, grabbed her qiankun pouch, stepping into his and Lan Wangji’s side of the room.

 

Spotting the door Juan Li headed straight towards it but abruptly stopped half way. She closed her and began to sniff the air. Turning her head left and right, she stopped, her gaze landing on an incense burner. Wei Wuxian who was observing walked up to Juan Li, “Sandalwood?” Grinning he answered, “It’s Lan Zhan’s incense burner, must’ve relighted them while I was asleep.” Startled Juan Li turned her head towards him, “This is Hanguang-Jun’s Jingshi?” Wei Wuxian nodded happily.

 

“I see, no wonder” she took another whiff “The smell…it’s too nostalgic.” A pained smile started to form on her face, “It’s been such a long time since I smelled Qingheng-Jun’s scent…” Wei Wuxian’s head perked up hearing the title, “Dajie, you know Hanguang-Jun’s father?” Juan Li became hesitant, “Yes…yes, I did.”

 

Who knew the person he met and carried back was someone from Qingheng-Jun’s generation. Curiosity growing by the minute Wei Wuxian became even more determined to unravel Juan Li’s mysteries. He already has plenty of questions in his head their little adventure yesterday made it difficult to ask. Seeing as she was healthy, awake with no beast in sight it was the perfect time to ask this one question which had been poking him since their introduction yesterday.

 

“Daijie, yesterday you said, it’s wonderful to see you again. Have we met somewhere? Because I don’t think-" Before he could finish two soft hands cupped his face, light blue eyes softly staring into his. As he was about to open his mouth to question Juan Li chuckled, “You certainly have taken Zangse’s personality.” Hearing his mother’s name Wei Wuxian froze, “Ah, but, I’m relieved to know Changze’s rationality has been inherited. Otherwise, we would’ve been in so much more trouble yesterday with that beast.”

 

“You… know my parents?”

 

“I do, although Sect Leader Jiang knows them far more than me. Still their dear old friends of mine.” Speechless he continued to stare dumbfoundedly at Juan Li repeating her words, “Old friends.” Nodding with a smile she fondly ruffled his head and not a moment later was again caught off guard tears forming in her eyes, “Dajie?” Before the tears could drop Juan Li wiped them off with her sleeves, “Sorry, sorry, Young Master. I thought…I’d never get the chance to see you again, since you-" shaking her head she looked up towards him, “Thank you for coming back, for being alive.”

 

A knock on the door interrupted their moment. Panicking, Juan Li sped off to the back window. Wei Wuxian quickly grabbed onto her wrist stopping her, desperate she tried prying her wrist off, “Young Master Wei, please! I really shouldn’t be here!”

 

Wei Wuxian, “Dajie, its fine-"

 

Juan Li shook her head vehemently, “No it is not. I’m a former disciple, the younger ones may not recognise me, but I assure you the elders will. Besides, no female should step foot inside the Cloud Recesses, it’s in the rules! You live here! You should know this is an all-male restricted area! Young Master, you’ll be severely punished for this, and you brought me here without permission too!”

 

Wei Wuxian placed his hands-on Juan Li’s shoulders reassuring her, “Dajie, don’t worry. I’ve broken half of those rules and I’m still here. If anything happens we can hide behind Hanguang-Jun and let him take care of it.” Not feeling one bit of shame of piling the whole responsibility onto Lan Wangji he winked boasting, “My Hanguang-Jun is the best!” Juan Li could only cover her face with her palms feeling dismayed and apologetic towards Hanguang-Jun. Another knock came from the door along with a serene voice, “Senior Wei? Are you awake?” It was Lan Sizhui.

 

Wei Wuxian, “I’m wide awake!”

 

Lan SiZhui, “Breakfast is ready”

 

Wei Wuxian, “SiZhui can you ask for one extra plate?”

 

Lan SiZhui, “An extra? I’m sorry Senior Wei you know the rules one serving per person.”

 

Wei Wuxiain, “I know, It’s not for me.”

 

Lan SiZhui, “Then who is it fo-"

 

As the doors to the Jingshi swung open Lan Sizhui was welcomed by two figures. One figure who obviously lives in the Jingshi and the other who does not and who shouldn’t be in Cloud Recesses let alone Hanguang-Jun’s Jingshi of all places. Ignoring the boy’s shock Wei Wuxian happily pointed to Juan Li, “The place if for her.”

 

Juan Li was at a loss for words she was dragged to the door before she could even protest and was now standing before the young man. Sighing heavily in resignation Juan Li saluted, “Good Morning Young Master. There is an explanation for this, please hear us out.” A sudden scream behind Lan Sizhui made Juan Li jerk back, “You crazy! Shameless-!! How dare you bring a woman in Cloud Recesses! In Hanguang-Jun’s Jingshi!! Cheater!!!”

 

“Oh, Jingyi you were here?” Amused by the boy’s fuming red face Wei Wuxian played along, “Me? Cheat? That hurts. How could I possibly cheat on my Lan Zhan? Besides, I’m on house arrest, I can’t go anywhere, how could I possibly cheat?” Smirking he added, “Isn’t this false accusation? This is written in the wall of rules is it not? I’m telling on you.” Lan Jingyi’s face paled, “False accusation?! She’s standing right there! And what do you mean you can’t go anywhere? We know you sneak out! Telling on me?! I should be the one telling-"

 

“Noise. Is. Prohibited. In. The. Cloud. Recesses.” Each word was pronounced in such an icy tone Lan Jingyi instantly shut his mouth. The aura surrounding them had darkened becoming denser as if a rainstorm was slowly approaching. With a blank expression, she stared the two frightened disciples down Wei Wuxian could only look away. _Why does Dajie have the same angry face as the Lan family?_

 

Juan Li, “All of you follow me.”

 

Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi obediently nodded.

 

“Since it’s come to this at the very least I need to keep this situation under control. It’d be rather unpleasant running into him like this…” Turning to him Juan Li begged, “Young Master Wei please explain the situation properly, don’t fool around.” Wei Wuxian laughed, “Okay, okay, I’ll stop. I’ll explain it to them properly afterward.” And, with that Wei Wuxian, Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi followed Juan Li to an unfamiliar area of the Cloud Recesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha...I sometimes question myself where I'm going with this lol But inspiration comes in different ways and takes time. Typing this chapter up halfway through like Wei Wuxian I started missing Lan Wangji so much (T^T) I wanted to write him back in but I was like no!! Not yet!! xD Anyways~ Feel free to comment receiving feedbacks are good for ideas! :D


	4. Unexpected Reunion (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered that I needed a courtesy name for Juan Li lol  
> 念真 Nian Zhen = The name can be interpreted as “a belief in truthfulness” It is widely known as the pen name of famous Taiwanese director Wu Nianzhen.
> 
> More to say at the end~ For now, Thank you! For clicking and reading!

Sounds of hurried footsteps echoed throughout the pristine hallways breaking the hall’s tranquillity. Long thin pure white drapes swaying gently with the breeze let in by the windows exposing the Lan sect crest. Juan Li had guided them all to the inner sanctuary of the Cloud Recesses the private section reserved only for the direct lineage of the Lan family.

 

Wei Wuxian himself never explored this inner part of the Lan family residence he was given free entry of Lan Wangji’s reserved area only. Although he could walk these parts if Lan Wangji accompanied him but with his partner’s busy schedule he couldn’t really bring it in himself to drag him around to play. Lan Wangji and Lan Qiren both were now filling in for Lan XiChen’s public absence, so there wasn’t much Wei Wuxian could do about it.

 

That is why right now there was a big smile on his face with eyes opening wide. He wanted to take this whole restricted area in to imprint it in his mind for future exploration. On the other hand, the two young disciples behind him were terrified, fearing the punishment they would get for trespassing into the private quarters of the Lan family. Wei Wuxian spun around trying to lift their spirits, “Old Lan ain’t here and Zewu-Jun is in seclusion. We won’t get caught, lighten up!”

 

Lan Jingyi rolled his eyes huffing, “Easy for you to say! You have Hanguang-Jun! They’ll let you slide but not us!!”

 

Wei Wuxian smirked, “Fine, if we get spotted I’ll just use my charms to make them look the other way. Who could turn down this handsome beauty?”

 

Lan Jingyi felt even more frightened, “If someone sees us I’m going to cry!”

 

“Suit yourself” walking pass Juan Li he went up to a dragon jaded vase near the corner. Just as he was about to touch the antique vase his hand was smacked away, “Don’t touch anything!” Rubbing his hand Wei Wuxian frowned, “If you grow up to be Old Lan number two you’ll be single and bitter for the rest of your life.” Lan Jingyi raised his voice in retaliation, “Why you-!!”

 

A dark menacing aura silenced the two. Turning their heads to the side Juan Li stood with a straight back a disapproving look etched on her face. Lan Sizhui who stood silently beside her shivered at the woman's change of mood, wanting to divert her attention he asked, “Madam Juan where are you taking us?”

 

Juan Li chuckled it felt strange being addressed as Madam Juan. “Young master, I am no one of importance, there’s no need to address me in such a formal way. You can address me the way your senior over here does.” Wei Wuxian nodded in response.  Having been taught to always act in a proper manner Lan Sizhui found it hard to call Juan Li in such a casual way, carefully he said, “Lady Juan?”

 

“Close enough.”

 

On the other hand, Lan Jingyi had no troubles with being casual, “So, where are you taking us Dajie?” Raising her hand, she pointed towards a dead-end wall, “Beyond there.” Simultaneously the two disciples looked at each other puzzlingly then looked towards Wei Wuxian who shrugged nonchalantly. Just as the two were about to ask, Juan Li walked up towards the wall, drawing a pattern with her finger. Instantly, the pattern lit up in blue flames, spreading throughout the walls, creating a door.

 

Juan Li stepped inside with Wei Wuxian eagerly following behind. Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi stood amazed at what they had witnessed, in a low voice Jingyi asked, “Should we follow?” Seeing as the two adults walked in with no hesitation, Lan Sizhui reluctantly nodded, so the two stepped inside. What welcomed them was a small open air traditional garden a myriad of flowers blooming all around the area. The two disciples gasped in wonder, despite some plants needing trimming here and there, the whole garden still looked picturesque.

The cosy garden gave out good pure spiritual energy, it was the perfect place to heal. In the centre of this garden was a pond, and in the middle of the pond was a sheltered space to sit, a bridge connecting to it. Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi mesmerised by the garden in a daze started to stroll around the area. Juan Li headed straight to the sitting space beckoning Wei Wuxian to follow her, as they sat down he began, “Dajie your so mysterious.”

 

Juan Li, “Mysterious?”

 

Wei Wuxian, “You know some things.”

 

Juan Li smirked, “Of course, I know things, don’t you?”

 

Wei Wuxian, “Not those kinds of things.”

 

Juan Li, “What kinds of things are you referring to?”

 

Wei Wuxian pouted, “Dajie!”

 

Juan Li laughed behind her sleeves, “Sorry, Young Master, you’ve been a quite a teaser to those younger ones since this morning. I figured a tiny payback wouldn’t hurt.” Wei Wuxian laid his head on the short table sulking, “Dajie, no fair, your keeping stuff to yourself, you’re already paying me back.” She smiled, “I’m not keeping anything, I would’ve told you, but the timing was off. And the beast from yesterday certainly didn’t help, although it did confirm something.”

 

Wei Wuxian, “What would that be?”

 

Juan Li, “Your already aware Young Master. You’re a hot topic, for cultivators and common folks alike, rumours spread untrue or not. But it seems you attracting trouble wasn’t far off from the truth.”

 

Wei Wuxian, “Is that a compliment?”

 

Ignoring his question Juan Li continued, “Though it is far more accurate to say you attract and cause trouble.” Her words sent a small jab in his heart his shoulders slumping. Noticing this Juan Li tenderly patted his head, “Sanren had a habit of causing trouble and Changze with his bad luck attracted trouble.” She sighed, “I never thought you’d grew to have both of their quirks.”

 

At the mere mention of his parents’ names, Wei Wuxian’s heart began to warm up. What he knew about his parents mostly came from rumours, or people’s speculations, it wasn’t reliable. The only person in his life he knew had a connection to them, whose words he’d trust, was Uncle Jiang. However, he never could bring himself to ask about them, and with Madam Yu around it felt wrong to enquire.

 

Not wanting to dwell in the matter for long Wei Wuxian swallowed his curiosity and longing of knowing his parents down. Wanting to move past it, wanting to live in the present moment, he distracted his mind off them. In time these feelings were suppressed, ignored, forgotten, especially after Lotus Pier burned down and the events afterward. Looking over Juan Li the emotions he thought were long gone are now coming back to life the longing and curiosity burning stronger than ever.

 

Countless questions were lining up in Wei Wuxian’s head. Unsure which question was of importance he started with question number one, “Dajie, you said before you were a formal disciple. Yet you, a female disciple, knew your way around Cloud Recesses, walking in the private residence of the Lan family with ease, and…” he glanced around the garden, “…I don’t think even Lan Zhan knows about this.”

“No, he doesn’t, and neither would his brother. Including me, there were only three in total who knew about this garden. Well, except now, there is six people.” She paused a pained smile forming on her face, “Lan Li, Lan Nian Zhen. That was my name here. I was raised alongside Qingheng-Jun and Lan Qiren and trained with them too. Hence why I know my way around here. I was mostly known as a seamstress rather than a cultivator.” Looking over Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi she continued, “The uniform’s design is simple, but the talismans and charms sewn in the fabric were complicated to make.”

 

Wei Wuxian sat still staring at Juan Li blinking a few times taking in her words. His mouth open and closed exclaiming, “You made the Lan Sect uniforms?! You grew up with the previous Sect leader?! With old grumpy Lan Qiren?!” She laughed at his side remark, “That scowl on his face is permanent. Even when we were children he was an old grump.” Without thinking he commented, “Dajie, I knew you were older, but I never thought you were this o-" A painful flick on his forehead made him stop.

 

Juan Li, “Never thought I was what?”

 

Avoiding her gaze, he switched the topic, “Your amazing Dajie, you made the Lan sect’s uniforms! Everyone praises them to be the best-looking ones out of all the sects!” She looked to her side, “I didn’t do much on them. All I did was made the protection spells, blended and sewed them on the fabric. I couldn’t even change the designs, the elders told me to keep it the same, clean and simple.”

 

“Most Elders are stuffy preferring to stick to traditions. But, Dajie, those protection spells you made aren’t something to brush off so easily.” He wasn’t joking, the talismans imbued, sewn, blended into the outer robes were strong defences against resentful energy. It was able to deflect or trap those energies for a certain period of time, just like his dear friend’s hand. Wei Wuxian had heard before in his past life about a disciple, before his time, in GusuLan sect who specialised in defensive spells. Most of the defensive talismans used in his time and now were either a version the person had remade from old traditional ones or ones they’d created themselves.

 

Wei Wuxian, “That person…Is it you?”

 

Juan Li shrugged, “I wonder? I never paid attention to the outside back then. All I did, was follow my duty, trained, and sew my ideas into life.”

 

Wei Wuxian, “You really are amazing, Dajie.”

 

Placing her head on her palm she stared at Wei Wuxian an eyebrow raised, “Me? Shouldn’t that be you? You created something no one thought possible, it didn’t stop there either. You keep giving out surprises one after another, even now.” He let out a strained laugh, “Hahaha…Dajie you think too highly of me.” Faking a cough, he again switched the topic, “So, you said before you were raised alongside the old man and Qingheng-Jun, right? Tell me about that.”

 

Lan Jingyi, “What?! Grew up with the previous predecessor? With Lan Qiren?!”

 

Lan Sizhui, “Strange, if that is the case, we should’ve heard about you…”

 

Wei Wuxian, “She’s a former disciple.”

 

Lan Jingyi, “Former?! What’s a former disciple doing here? This isn’t even the female section! Also, why was she in Hanguang-Jun’s Jingshi?!”

 

Juan Li rubbed her forehead exhaustion flooding her body. Getting up from her seat she said, “Young Master direct your questions to your senior over there.” Wei Wuxian pointed at himself acting surprised, sighing Juan Li walked over the bridge heading towards yet another wall repeating the same action to when she opened the garden door, “Wait! Dajie, I still have questions!”

 

Juan Li, “I know. I’m staying at an inn just outside Caiyi Town. We can continue our talk there and…you're more than welcome to bring friends along.”

 

Walking out of the makeshift door, Wei Wuxian, Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi instantly followed suit. After all, none of the three knew how the doors worked in the garden, being stuck in a secret secluded area wasn’t ideal. Trailing behind Juan Li, they stepped outside to an all familiar scenery, the mountain located behind Cloud Recesses.

 

Wei Wuxian hummed mischievously, “A secret garden, an unknown path, I can use this.”

 

Juan Li smiled, “I’ll teach you how to open the doors.”

 

Following the long walls, all four arrived outside the main gates of the Cloud Recesses. Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi let out a sigh of relief now that they were no longer in the restricted areas, “See? What did I tell you? No trouble at all.” The moment those words left his mouth a loud stern voice echoed throughout the clear sky, knowing all too well the harsh scolding voice of Lan Qiren, he could only silently curse himself for the bad timing.

 

Bracing himself he slowly looked up and saw not just Lan Qiren and Lan Wangji flying towards them but Jin Ling and Jiang Cheng as well. Shocked, he tried to wrack his brain for reasons why these two might be here, _is there a conference meeting being held?! But, I don’t remember being told or hearing there was one. I don’t see Nie Huisang either_. A soft yelp behind made him recall Juan Li’s haste to leave Cloud Recesses. Now knowing part of the reason, he signalled for Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi to stand at each of his sides, he knows its futile, but he could at least try his best to hide Juan Li.

 

Lan Qiren mounted off his sword, “Why are you outside?”

 

Wei Wuxian smiled, “For fresh air.”

 

Immediately a vein formed on Lan Qiren’s temple the two young Lan sect disciples were now paralysed. Lan Sizhui could only muster up a strained thin smile whereas Lan Jingyi looked ready to cry. Lan Wangji being the second to land placed Bichen in its sheath and in an elegant manner walked towards Wei Wuxian softly planting a kiss on his lips, “I’m here.” Forgetting his panic Wei Wuxian returned the greeting happily, “Yes, yes you are.” He then pulled Lan Wangji into a hug causing him to look at the person he was uselessly trying to hide. After a long, while Wei Wuxian let go placing a finger to his lips asking, “Play along with me okay?”

 

The two neglected Lan disciples next to him witnessing and hearing the two-couples interaction up front were now beet red. Their fear of being punished had now vanished and was replaced by awkward embarrassment. Both Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling landed at the same time also witnessing the couple’s welcome back kisses, which left one with burning anger and the other staring off into the far distance. Juan Li who stood directly behind Wei Wuxian didn’t react she remained still as a rock deadly silent after hearing Lan Qiren’s voice booming from the sky.

 

Ignoring the affectionate scene Lan Qiren coughed breaking the couple’s attention from each other. “Have you forgotten you are still under house arrest. Leaving now with those rumours around will cause nothing but trouble!” Wei Wuxian shrugged, “Whether I stay inside or not won’t stop people from talking either way. I’m used to it besides I wasn’t going anywhere like I said I wanted fresh air.”

 

“Fresh air?” another vein formed on Lan Qiren’s temple. “Explain to me how that unannounced guest you’re foolishly hiding got themselves here!” There wasn’t any point hiding Juan Li any further he knew that. Still, he wanted to keep pushing, if he confesses or not he was in trouble either way. So, he might as well go down like a winner, “Well, you see, I woke up with an empty bed this morning. My beloved was nowhere around.” He clenched on his robes where his heart was, “I was so lonely, and my Ghost General isn't allowed inside, I needed to fill this void. So, I made this revolutionary human like doll! She may look real bu-"

 

All at once the two veins on Lan Qiren’s temple popped, “Nonsense! Complete utter nonsense!!” Covering his mouth Wei Wuxian held his roaring laughter in. Both the Lan juniors at his side were already on the brink of shedding their tears, Jin Ling sent his sympathies to the two with Jiang Cheng already regretting leaving Lotus Pier. Lan Wangji stayed unresponsive although for a second his pair of bright eyes glinted.

 

Before another round of yelling came a feminine voice spoke up, “Scolding, yelling, punishments, it never worked on her.” Wei Wuxian felt a gentle a tap on his shoulder, stepping aside everyone now had a full view of the unannounced guest, “What makes you think it’ll work on her son?”

 

Lan Qiren’s face morphed into an expression Wei Wuxian or anybody else had never seen before. An expression which could make him laugh for the rest of his life. But, right now, he was using whatever self-restraint he could muster to keep his mouth shut. And, so, he decided to slam himself onto Lan Wangji’s chest, a pair of strong arms wrapping around him, pressing him tighter.

 

Ignoring everyone’s stares with a neutral expression Juan Li gave a salute to each of the two sect leaders and the two Lan masters. Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling automatically returned the greeting despite not knowing who this woman is. Lan Qiren was still in shock. Facing the two couple, she was not at all deterred by their public display of affection, “HanGuang-Jun thank you for your assistance last night. I’m sorry for keeping the Young Master away for too long.”

 

Lan Wangji nodded, “Mn.”

 

Juan Li, “HanGuang-Jun certainly has grown and I’m sure ZeWu-Jun as well…”

 

Lan QiRen, “…Nian Zhen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I started this fanfic while I was on break from university (」°ロ°)」But nope! I just had to have this idea while I'm on assignment week, why do I torture myself? (ಥ﹏ಥ) Oh well no turning back now, just warning you all like usual updates will be as slow as a turtle. Sorry guys bear with me here (╥_╥) The next following chapters (hopefully) I'll be unfolding the parent's stories (based on some of the tiny bits of info we get from the novel & my own personal headcanons on them). 
> 
> Leave a comment below if you feel like it *ﾟﾟ･｡


	5. Unexpected Reunion (Part III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry for the massive wait (T^T) Finally got around to finishing this chapter. Please enjoy and thank you for reading!

Juan Li with her frosty smile versus Lan Qiren’s frozen expression. The sudden stare off between the two caused the air around them to go stagnant. The people who were subjected to the scene felt either uneasiness, awkwardness or indifference. Wei Wuxian, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying the whole confrontation smiling from ear to ear.

 

Lan Qiren hadn’t made one single movement since Juan Li’s reveal. Seeing as the other wasn’t going to talk anytime soon either Juan Li began to walk off heading down the mountain. As she took her fourth step a hand rapidly reached out grabbing her sleeves. Juan Li gave a sideways glance, her light blue eyes sending out a clear message, “Talk or I walk.” Trying to regain a bit of his composure Lan Qiren slowly asked, “Why are you here?” Straightaway she replied, “I was passing by.”

 

“Don’t expect me to believe your weak lie” Lan Qiren’s became sharp his brows dipping. Still, with a smile Juan Li snapped back, “Goodness, how could I forget. You were never one to play, just a stick in the mud.” In an instant, Lan Qiren’s expression darkened, even more, his eyes now visibly in rage. One moment he stared Juan Li down and in the next, he locked onto Wei Wuxian. Feeling the obvious hostility Wei Wuxian casually waved back along with a playful smile. Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi having reached their limit slowly walked away from Wei Wuxian’s side not wanting to be a part of their Elder’s wrath.

 

Juan Li flicked her sleeves off from Lan Qiren’s hold, “Keep that face up and you’ll age even faster. You already look like an old geezer. Are you going to turn your hair from black to white now?” Wei Wuxian couldn’t hold it in any longer letting out a snort. The rest were all left stunned at Juan Li’s blunt remarks and asking who this woman truly is. For Lan Qiren her snide remark only served to boost his anger, pointing at Wei Wuxian he roared, “You!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You brought her here!” Wei Wuxian nodded enthusiastically pointing at himself, “Yup it was me! It’s a funny story, want to hear it?” Lan Qiren began to angrily march towards Wei Wuxian, however, Juan Li walking a step ahead blocked his path. Now it was her turn to stare him down, “Raising one’s voice, pointing, and loud noises. Don’t tell me you finally got rid of rules instead of adding them.” And, with that, Lan Qiren became motionless once more. Sighing Juan Li continued, “You Master Wei indeed brought me here. But, it was with good intentions, I overworked myself, carried me here to heal. And, if it weren’t for him sneaking out, a group of villagers and myself would have become a beast’s meal.”

 

Lan Qiren’s expression slightly lifted, “You should have said so from the beginning.” Crossing her arms Juan Li huffed in reply, “Maybe, if you weren’t so grumpy and loud.” Before the two could begin yet another stare off Wei Wuxian popped in, “Um…Am I still in trouble?” The two elders simultaneously answered their answers opposing the other.

 

Juan Li, “You’ve already placed him on house arrest. What more do you want from him?”

 

Lan Qiren, “He snuck out. Most likely arrived back past curfew and brought an unannounced guest. To top it all off, a female one. Four rules have been broken, rules which are permanently engraved and are needed to be followed.” Juan Li was about to retort back but Lan Qiren kept going, “His already being spoiled enough. Besides, his…” The next sentence came out in a lower voice, “…slightly easier to deal with than Zangse Sanren.”

 

Since their first meeting, Juan Li finally showed a genuine smile, “It’s funny, how her son ended up here. You must’ve been surprised.” Lan Qiren let out an exasperated breath, “Surprise? Funny? It was more of a nightmare. One that never seems to end.” Chuckling Juan shook her head, “Oh really now?” The tension in air had now slowly dissipated around the two, sensing this Wei Wuxian asked, “Senior Lan knows my mother?”

 

Juan Li eyes widen at his question she then looked at Lan Qiren, “You…” Not needing to hear the full sentence he nodded, “Why should I be the one to tell? It was never my role. I had thought the boy knew beforehand from Sect Leader Jiang Fengmian.” Juan Li’s smile faltered with her head down she quietly responded, “Sect Leader Jiang…I don’t think he would’ve said anything unless-“

 

“I don’t mean to intrude in this conversation. But, who exactly is this woman Elder Lan?” Jiang Cheng who remained silent and disinterested throughout the whole event jumped in the fray the moment he heard his father’s name. Lan Qiren gave a slight blow, “My apologies Sect Leader Jiang. I invited you here for a discussion. Instead, you were brought to see such an unsightly dispute.” Looking to his side he added, “…Nian Zhen.” Juan Li sighed again, “I know, guess I’ll be here for a while longer.” Wei Wuxian perked up upon hearing this dragging Lan Wangji with his other hand grabbed Juan Li’s hand, “Let’s go eat breakfast Dajie!”

 

It seemed the discussion was only between Lan Qiren and Jiang Cheng. So, with serving time for breakfast being over, the remaining group headed for the kitchen. Wei Wuxian bolted inside straight towards the stoves relighting one for cooking. Lan Wangji and Juan Li took their respective seats. The two young Lan disciples and one young Sect Leader remained standing near the door each wearing various worried expressions.

 

Jin Ling inched closer to Lan Sizhui asking in a hushed tone, “I thought you guys said he was banned from the kitchen?” With a weak smile, he replied, “Hanguang-Jun is here.” Jin Ling groaned cursing his luck whereas Lan Jingyi could only let out a whimper. The boy was itching to stomp over and kick Wei Wuxian out of the kitchen but, how could he? When Hanguang-Jun is in the room with them.

 

Seeing the three huddling together slowly inching towards the back-corner Juan Li became confused. Before she could question them, Wei Wuxian came out with a big tray carrying six bowls. Placing each bowl on the tables he looked up staring at the three boys on the corner shivering, “The tables are over here not there. Hurry up before the soup gets cold!”

 

Juan Li watched in confusion as the three huddled together slowly moving back out the door. Before she could question them, Wei Wuxian came out with a big tray, placing each bowl on the tables, “Hey! What are you three doing over there? Food is here. Hurry up or it’ll get cold!” They wouldn’t have moved if it weren’t for Hanguang-Jun staring right at them. With no other choice, the three dragged their feet to their seats their boiling bright red soup waiting and smiling at them.

 

Wei Wuxian is fully aware how most people do not appreciate his cooking. When he cooked for the whole Lan disciples for fun it resulted in banishment from the kitchen. Unless Lan Wangji accompanied him, he was not to step a single foot or be anywhere near cooking utensils. It had been months now since he got the chance to play around with food going all out on this soup. Wei Wuxian already knows people’s usual reactions to his food, so he was eagerly anticipating Juan Li’s.

 

As Juan Li picked up her spoon, without noticing, all eyes were on her. Cooling down the contents the moment she placed the spoon in her mouth the juniors waited for the usual outburst. Unexpectedly, after minutes past nothing happened. Juan Li neither spit, coughed or vomited, she hadn’t sweated, her facial features didn’t undergo a colour change of different shades of red, and she hadn’t stormed off towards the pond. Instead, she placed her spoon down to the side, taking out a dainty cloth to wipe the edges of her mouth. Wei Wuxian was overjoyed! There were only three people who could eat bowls of his cooking. And, now there were four!

 

“Could I trouble someone to kindly get me nine…ten cups of water, please.”

 

It was still three people.

 

Lan Sizhui quickly stood up preparing Juan Li’s ten cups of water. Once she received them without delay gulped one cup down in a second grabbing the next cup in haste while asking for more in between. Wei Wuxian laughed, “Dajie! You fooled me! I thought someone else could finally eat my food.” Pausing she replied, “Your father should have only been the only being in existence with inhumane love for spices! How in the heavens did you even learn to cook in Changze’s style?!”

 

“My father’s style?”

 

Now everyone’s attention switched to Wei Wuxian. “Yes. I have travelled to faraway lands, meeting all kinds of strange people. But, among them all, there was never a single person who could rival Wei Changze’s…” Juan Li stopped looking to be in thought, “…unique. A unique style of cooking.” Finishing up her sixth cup of water she continued, “Jiang Fengmian. He was the only one who could eat bowls of Changze’s cooking without spitting, vomiting, or having to call a healer.”

 

“What about mother?”

 

Juan Li hummed looking amused, “Sanren couldn’t eat one spoonful of his food. But…” A full smirk had now formed on her face, “After falling in love it seemed she had gained the magical ability to finish one bowl.” Juan Li sneakily glanced over Lan Wangji sitting across her still eating his bowl of spicy soup. Wei Wuxian caught her gaze following it imitating Juan Li’s smirk. He moved closer to Lan Wangji’s side playfully poking his cheek until his finger was gently pushed away. Wei Wuxian then moved onto tugging the ends of Lan Wangji’s forehead ribbon.

 

The two sickeningly couple were now in their own world. The dining room had now become strangely warm and suffocatingly sweet. Juan Li turned her attention towards the three young men on her right whose faces despite facing the opposite direction were still visibly red. “Sect Leader Jin. I haven’t properly introduced myself, I am Juan Li. A former disciple of GusuLan Sect I am now a rouge. I also happen to work as a seamstress, if you need new or special kinds of robes, please, feel free to use my services. Suddenly being called out caused Jin Ling to stutter his response, “Y-Yes, o-of course! Thank you, for the offer. Um…”

 

“Yes?”

 

Feeling unsure Jin Ling fidgeted in his seat, “If you don’t mind me asking, were you and grandfather close?” Juan Li stayed silent for a while, “...Not close, but he…It’s a long story.”

 

Wei Wuxian, “We’re all ears!”

 

“Yes! We’re all ears! We’re all really curious, c’mon Dajie! Please!” It was partially the truth Lan Jingyi indeed wanted to hear the story, but the main reason was, so he could make an excuse not to eat his soup. Hoping that maybe as Juan Li told the story while Hanguang-Jun and Senior Wei were preoccupied he could quietly dispose of the red bowl of poison. With no one voicing out their objections Juan Li sighed in defeat, “Alright. But first Young Master Wei I’ll ask a question.” Raising his hand up he cried out, “I’m here **Shifu!*** ” **(Refer to Kung Fu Panda)**

 

Juan Li, “How long did you stay when you came to study here?”

 

Wei Wuxian, “Three months.”

 

Juan Li clasped her hands together in delight, “Sanren would be so proud. She lasted only three weeks. Next question, what got you into trouble?” Wei Wuxian contemplated it. There were far too many things he did that got him into trouble. But, the biggest one was…glancing at Jin Ling for a short while he answered, “Other than breaking half of the rules I punched Jin Zixuan on the face.”

 

“You did what?!” Jin Ling stood up in shock.

 

Wei Wuxian raised his hands “Hey now, it’s in the past. Besides, I was a young handsome hot blooded fifteen-year-old. Can’t blame me, right? Right, Lan Zhan?” Lan Wangji remained silent continuing with his bowl of soup. “See? Listen to the great Hanguang-Jun.” Jin Ling huffed in annoyance, “Hanguang-Jun didn’t even answer!”

 

A burst of laughter interrupted the two’s light squabbling. “Goodness! I’m sorry- You-” Juan Li was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe, “It’s been too long since I’ve laughed this hard. Young Master, you really are Sanren’s son.” Taking in a huge breath she carried on, “When Sanren first arrived in the North, Gusu was the first area she explored. Your mother had travelled to numerous places, and everywhere she went she would hear praises or compliments about GusuLan Sect. Curious, she wanted to see for herself if they were true. But, it was past curfew when she arrived, and you know how it is no one is allowed in or out unless you have a pass.”

Wei Wuxian, “Did she sneak in?”

 

Juan Li chuckled, “Yes, she wanted a peak. So, she jumped on the wall roof.”

 

“Let me guess?” he grinned “Dajie caught her? Or was it old man Lan?”

 

She shook her head, “Neither. Wei Changze did.” Juan Li reached her hand out softly patting Wei Wuxian’s head, “And that was how your parents first met.” He sat speechless his heart swelling becoming warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wracking my head trying to figure out how to go about writing this chapter (＞﹏＜) And worse off I still need to do my research report and my essays (ಥ﹏ಥ) Thank you so much for waiting and following this story! It means a lot! And I'm so happy to see this fandom growing, when I first came across the fanfics there were only 2-5 pages! Now there's 20 of them! In different languages! Can't wait to go read all of them (´ ∀ ` *) 
> 
> Ps: Btw guys I can't remember how long Wei stayed in Cloud recesses for was it a month or 3 months?? If I got it wrong please do let me know so I can change it


	6. Chaos (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for clicking & reading (^-^)~
> 
> Just a reminder in case ppl get confused: Lan Li = Juan Li

With a lantern in hand, Lan Li inspected her surroundings she has the guard duty tonight. Hours had passed, sensing no irregular activities Lan Li decided to give herself a short rest, leaning against a tree she looked up admiring the view, it was a clear night, not a single cloud in the sky the stars and moon perfectly visible. Peaceful nights like these were what gave Lan Li inspirations for her sewing.

 

However, the sounds of laughter snapped Lan Li out of her thoughts, promptly tracing the source. As she arrived at the scene she was welcomed by a woman with a playful smile adorning her face, standing leisurely on the wall roof. Her pure white robes slowly swaying with the breeze, her long raven hair despite being tied partly by a long red ribbon looked loose and unruly. Nevertheless, under the light of the moon, the woman appeared ethereal.

 

“Intruder.”

 

Lan Li snapped out of her daze hearing the deep male voice ringing out and without thinking hid in the nearest bush. The voice spoke again, “Go back.” Listening to it carefully for the second time Lan Li began to recognise it, _Wei Changze?_ Peering over the bush she spotted the distinctive purple robes and the bell hanging on the waist, it was him.

 

“Go back? I just arrived.”

 

There was no reply. After a while, the woman pouted, “I’m not an intruder. I’m no one bad. I went to the main gates, but they were closed. So, I thought a little peek wouldn’t hurt. Don’t worry I’ll stay on the roof, I won’t take one single step inside.”

 

“The wall roofs are part of the structure. Your breaking and entering” Suddenly the woman hopped back landing on a nearby branch, “There, happy now?” A clear frown had formed on Wei Changze’s face, “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Yet here I am” the woman laughed. From the side, Lan Li could tell Wei Changze was getting impatient his hand tightening the grip on his sword sheath. The woman had noticed this action too, “I just want a glimpse inside that’s all.”

 

“It’s past curfew. Come back at an appropriate time” he said. Shocked the woman asked incredulously, “Past curfew? This early?! It’s only nine! There’s a whole bunch of night festivities! And you’re telling me you're all going to sleep?!” Wei Changze sighed out loud, “The Gusulan Sect wakes at five, visit then.”

 

“Early!!! Way too early!! Five?! I’d be a walking corpse!”

 

Lan Li almost burst out laughing, _Qiren would love to hear this_ she thought. The woman then said, “Just do this little me a tiny favour. Pretend you never saw me, let me wander around for a bit.” Wei Changze remained impassive as he glared at the woman. With a pleading tone, she continued, “Please! I’ll walk only around the roof, I’ll be super quick and out of your life.” Another sigh came out, this time heavier, “I’m getting the night guard” he then spun around walking off.

 

Alarmed the woman swiftly hopped back onto the roof, “No, please wait!” However, it seemed Wei Changze no longer cared, ignoring her words, moving on. Desperate the woman began sputtering several bribes, hoping that one would catch his interest, but so far none were getting through until she uttered, “Emperor’s Smile! I can buy you two! No, wait, three jars! So, please come back.”

 

Lan Li, _Eh? Emperor’s Smile? Alcohol? I don’t think he-_

 

Wei Changze stopped.

 

Lan Li chuckled, _goodness me_.

 

Seeing the man’s reaction, the woman’s playful smirk came back. Not wanting to lose this momentum she kept pushing, stoking the fires while it was still hot, “Emperor’s Smile is Gusu’s specialty. The locals told me all about it. I can buy you three jars and we can both forget about our little meeting here tonight. And, let me stroll around the area for a bit.”

 

Silence.

 

“Don’t worry, no one will ever know. Right now, there’s only the sky, the moon, the ground, you and me” she said.

 

Lan Li, _and me_.

 

After a while of silence, Wei Changze turned his head slightly glancing at her, “No, thank you.” _The Discussion Conference_ , Lan Li assumed. The Discussion Conference held every year was being hosted by the Cloud Recesses for this year. Judging from the way he responded to the woman’s offer he would’ve possibly taken or deeply considered his options if it weren’t for the conference. After all, Wei Changze would never cause trouble for his Sect Leader Jiang Fengmian. And so, he began walking off, again.

 

“Don’t go! Wait, I haven’t introduced myself! I’m Zangse Sanren.”

 

And, again, he stopped.

 

Along with Lan Li.  

 

Baoshan Sanren the enigmatic immortal. The second student to have descended from the immortal’s hidden mountain. As expected, the news spread like wildfire, a hot topic for both cultivators and common folks, Zangse Sanren. In just a few short months of her arrival, she had already established a reputation for herself. People say she had a habit of appearing in the most strangest and dangerous places, solving the most peculiar confusing cases, and would single-handedly defeat high levelled beast with a laugh. On top of that, her beauty captivated anyone, gaining a long line of suitors as well as female fans at each place she visited.

 

“I told you my name, tell me yours”

 

And, again, he chose silence.

 

“Fine, I’ll call you whatever I want” she decided.

 

She then made herself comfortable flopping on the roof to sit. Softly she swayed her head side to side, her long dishevelled hair also swaying along, she then rubbed her chin making a loud “Hmm” sound to emphasize her deep thinking for a name. As if conceding Wei Changze walked a few steps closer to her, hesitantly opening his mouth to say his name, but was cut off by her loud and apparent flirty voice, “ **Xiao-Gege!** ” **(“Brother” but intimate/informal sounding)**

 

Lan Li could hear faint imaginary sounds of Wei Changze’s strings of self-restraint and tolerance snapping. In a blink of an eye, he was already on the roof his fiery silver eyes glaring straight into a pair of dark brown ones glinting in amusement. Wei Changze’s sword already unsheathed was an inch away from scratching Zangse Sanren’s neck but swiftly dodged it. In lightning fast movements, he kept flinging the sword at her and in the same speed she dodged them all hands clasped behind her back as she twirled.

 

Lan Li had a hard time following the two’s movements as they were both incredibly fast. But so far, one was constantly on the attack while the other happily stayed defending. Most of Wei Changze’s swings, kicks or punches were met with air as Zangse Sanren dodged or blocked them all with ease. As he was about to lunge at her again, Zangse Sanren in the last minute moved to the side, extending her foot out, making Wei Changze lose his balance. Tears now spilling from her eyes as she covered her mouth keeping her laughter.

Although, Zangse Sanren wasn’t the only one who used underhanded tricks. Regaining his balance after dusting himself off, he again reapproached her, slowly this time. As he got a few metres near, he instantly swung his sword forward, expecting this she twirled to dodge again, but as soon as she did she immediately paused. Her long hair was now completely loose, her unruly locks curling framing her face, making the woman even more of a beauty, “Hey!” The long red ribbon was now in Wei Changze’s hand.

 

“Xiao-Gege! You play dirty!” she said in a hurtful tone as if wronged.

 

Wei Changze, “You started it.”

 

Zangse Sanren, “Pfft! What are you talking about? My one wasn’t dirty! People do that all the time.”

 

Wei Changze, “No, they don’t.”

 

Zangse Sanren, “How do you know that? Have you fought everyone in the world?”

 

Wei Changze, “Have you?”

 

Zangse Sanren, “You got me there. But mine at least didn’t involve stealing a person’s accessory and messing their hair! I’ll have you know that ribbon is incredibly precious to me so give it back!”

 

Wei Changze, “Sure, if you leave or report yourself to the night guard.”

 

Groaning out loud in frustration she began walking towards Wei Changze stopping right in front of him. They stood staring at each other until a sly grin broke on her face, bringing her left hand up to his face, the ends of his long ponytailed hair were secured tightly in her hand. Wei Changze’s expression darkens, the two were now in a deadlock, feeling proud Zangse Sanren hummed in delight tugging the ends of his hair mischievously as if it were a toy.

 

“Stop it” he demanded.

 

Bringing her left hand on the tip of her lips she dared, “Make me.”

 

Not wanting another round of fighting to begin Lan Li stood up from the bushes. But, a new voice rang out, before she could take a single step out, “Changze, is that you?” Another figure clothed in purple with a shiny bell hanging on his waist appeared.

 

“Fengmian?”

 

.

.

.

 

Sixteenth cups of water, it took sixteenth cups to calm the raging flames inside Juan Li’s throat. Placing the cup down she then stacked them all while rearranging her bowl on the tray placing the spoon on the side.  Juan Li went around to each table picking up their bowls and spoons away, “Dajie, I can clean up.” Shaking her head, she denied the offer, “No need. You made the food, I’ll do the rest.”

 

“Dajie, you didn’t even like my soup” he pouted.

 

Not at all denying it she said, “Food is food. One should always be thankful for what they are given, no matter how bad it may be.” The younger generation in the room felt grateful, thanking Juan Li repeatedly in their heads for taking the soup of doom away. As Juan Li went to Lan Wangji’s table she chuckled, “Goodness, you finished. The bowl looks spotless.”

 

Lan Wangji, “Mn.”

 

Juan Li, “Do you want water?”

 

Lan Wangji, “No need.”

 

“Goodness me. If you say so HanGuang-Jun” she then walked away with a smile heading further in the kitchen to clean. Wei Wuxian had not paid attention to the small interaction beside him lost in his sea of thoughts. Finally, he finally heard a part of his parent’s story, and not just any part, but the beginning. He didn’t know what to feel at the moment, mixtures of emotions were all swirling inside him, and he didn’t know which emotion was dominating. From what he could tell, there was happiness, satisfaction, but heartache, also sadness? Longing? Both? More? He wasn’t sure, he couldn’t process any of it properly, because memories of his days in the street were replying in his head.

 

The dining room had fallen silent no one knew what to say after hearing Juan Li’s story. Lan Jingyi ended up being the one breaking the silence, “Lady Zangse sure is something! From the sounds of it she seemed to be a strong cultivator.” Lan Sizhui nodded in agreement, “Rouge cultivators, because they are allied to no Sect they often go in groups or pairs when hunting big prey. But, Lady Zangse travelled all on her own, with no support, yet accomplished many feats.”

 

“Independent, strong and a beauty. A famous cultivator like her actually came here in Cloud Recesses!” Lan Jingyi exclaimed. The two Lan disciples continued to talk whereas Jin Ling remained silent cautiously looking over at Wei Wuxian a few times, giving out a “Hmph” sound. Annoyed he then spoke up, “What are you doing being all quite for? Shouldn’t you be the one yapping instead of these two?”

 

Giving an eye roll Lan Jingyi lashed, “If Senior Wei wants to be quiet then let him!”

 

Jin Ling argued back, “I didn’t say he wasn’t allowed to be quiet! I was asking why!”

 

Lan Jingyi, “It sounded more like a statement than a question.”

 

Jin Ling, “Obviously, your ears are broken.”

 

“You two, please.” Lan Sizhui sat in the middle of the two placing his hands on each of their shoulders to calm them down. The two both let out a huff, Jin Ling then mumbled, “Hearing his parents story for the first time…he should be happy...” Lan Jingyi caught his words, replying in a rather loud voice, “Young Mistress Jin, this might surprise you, but everyone doesn’t feel the same way as you.”

 

“Why you-! Stop calling me that!” banging the table out of frustration he stood up.

 

Lan Jingyi did the same, sticking his tongue out to retaliate.

 

Lan Sizhui, “Both of you please, calm down.”

 

“Should I feel happy, Sect Leader Jin?” Wei Wuxian suddenly spoke. All of a sudden Jin Ling and Lan Jingyi both shivered, feeling a frosty chilly air being sent towards them, glancing to their side they were met with an expressionless stare piercing them, Lan Wangji. The two meekly sat back down on their seats, Wei Wuxian spoke up again, “No, it should be, am I allowed to feel happy about it.”

 

Everyone froze at the sentence.

 

After a while, Jin Ling slowly said, “Do you need permission?” He paused before continuing, “I’ve heard plenty of stories of mother from you and Uncle. I’ve heard stories, and praises, of father from both inside and outside the sect. I have paintings of them, many keepsakes to remember them by" he gripped Suiha "and…I can visit them in the Ancestral Tomb. Grandfther…was the, only wasn’t he? Who knew your family. But, now someone else knows them too, isn’t that good? If you're happy then be happy, I’m unrelated to this.”

 

Wei Wuxian was speechless a fond smile appearing on his face. The air in the room finally moved again, Wei Wuxian cooed, “A-Ling, you-! Completely caught me off guard there. Look at you, sounding so mature, dignified, such a man!” Hearing all the compliments spewing out from Wei Wuxian’s mouth made Jin Ling flush in embarrassment, he wasn’t used to it. In fact, he was so embarrassed, he didn’t even see Wei Wuxian going up and enveloping him in a hug. “I made A-Ling worried, don’t worry this Uncle is happy.”

 

“Ew! Let go of me you-!” Jin Ling tried to kick his way out, but Wei Wuxian wasn’t having any of it. “You really are becoming such an amazing adult. Shijie and the peacock will be so proud! Keep up the hard work Sect Leader Jin.” Hearing enough, Jin Ling used all his strength to push Wei Wuxian off, darting to the corner hiding.

 

Wei Wuxian shrugged, “Suit yourself.” He then turned back jumping towards Lan Wangji snuggling on his chest. Long fingers started to gently run through his hair, Wei Wuxian hummed pleasantly in response. Repositioning himself, he now sat comfortably on Lan Wangji’s lap, leaning his head against his shoulder. Lan Jingyi who was laughing like crazy at Jin Ling now closed his mouth covering his eyes.

 

The dining room was again filled with the couple’s suffocating open affection. Before the young men in the room could suffer even further, the sliding doors opened, a disciple entered the room saluting to Lan Wangji, “Excuse my intrusion HanGuang-Jun.”

 

Lan Wangji, “Speak.”

 

“Elder Lan Qiren ask you all to head to the meeting room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for waiting for this chapter. I had tons of fun picturing what Wei's parents would be like, I'd like to imagine Wei had both his parents traits but with Wei leaning more to his mom's personality lol~ His a mama's boy after all :3 Also, Jin Ling my tsun-tsun baby (T^T)/ precious child.
> 
> The Lotus Pier siege is gonna be up this Saturday (T^T) honestly I can't bring myself to watch it. A friend of mine watched the raws bawling her eyes out like nahh I ain't gonna go through this pain again, the novel is already breaking my heart. Plus, I'm still on assignment week, I don't want to be stressed & depressed at the same time lol


	7. Chaos (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I deeply apologize for the massive wait. It feels like its been a year, but its only been months xD 
> 
> When I started this fanfic off I was on study week (stupid me) and after that, I was on holidays. I thought "yay more time to work on this!" But no, instead, I got dragged to do backpacking, be at one with nature...and Wifi isn't part of nature. Yup, so much for that plan. After I got back from my nature adventure, I was tired, my brain couldn't function, also I had forgotten the premise of this story (˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )
> 
> So, while I re-read this fanfic, to get my mojo back I also edited the previous chapters. If by chance any of you readers wish to re-read the story, cuz this idiot didn't update for so long, your in for a treat cuz I added more scenes in some chapters. Some of them I just changed the dialogue. 
> 
> Anyways, I shouldn't ramble on, as always thank you for clicking & reading!

As the new figure stepped into the moonlight Lan Li could now clearly see his gentle smile and soft expression. With his hands clasped behind his back, he strode towards the middle of the two, asking Wei Changze, “A new friend?” For the first time, Lan Li finally saw an expression other than Wei Changze's aloof exterior as he firmly replied with a “No.”

 

Jiang Fengmian let out a short chuckle at his friend’s serious response. Zangse Sanren looked hurt, or most probably acted like she was hurt. “Xiao-Gege, is so rude,” she said sticking her tongue out, which was blatantly ignored by the man. On the other hand, Jiang Fengmian looked surprised, eyes widening for a brief moment at his friend being called “Xiao-Gege.”

 

“May I ask for your name?” facing the woman he asked. Immediately a huge smile adorned her face, “I’m Zangse Sanren.” Similarly, Jiang Fengmian too paused at the mention of her name before regaining his composure returning the greeting with a salute, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Zangse. I’ve heard many things about you, I am Jiang Fengmian.”

 

Caught off guard by the formal greeting Zangse Sanren scrambled returning the gesture saluting, “I apologize Sect Leader Jiang, I didn’t-” He waved his hand reassuring her, “It’s quite alright. This is our first meeting after all. I’m quite happy you know of me.” Zangse Sanren laughed, “Of course I know you! I should be the happy one, to think a Sect Leader of one of the five great sects has heard of me, a rouge cultivator.”  The two were starting off incredibly well, unlike the previous introduction.

 

“I see, you’ve met my friend here” Jiang Fengmian glanced at Wei Changze who had remained nonchalant throughout their conversation. Her attention being drawn back to him, an annoyed huff came out, “Xiao-Gege should learn from Sect Leader Jiang! This is how you introduce yourself.” She was again blatantly ignored, Jiang Fengmian stepped in, “My friend isn’t bad. His just cautious around new people.” Jiang Fengmian waited for Wei Changze to introduce himself only to be met with silence.

 

Jiang Fengmian, “Changze! Where are you going?”

 

“To find the night guard” he replied as a matter of fact.

 

Confused Jiang Fengmian asked, “Night guard? What for?”

 

Wei Changze, “She snuck in. Intruder. Find the night guard, better yet find Lan Qiren.”

 

Jiang Fengmian, “Hold on for a second. Maybe, she has a reason, let’s hear her out first.”

 

Wei Changze glanced at Jiang Fengmian then at Zangse Sanren, “I already did, her reason is stupid.”

 

 _He doesn’t mince words I see_ , Lan Li mused.

 

Lan Li had half expected for Zangse Sanren to storm straight towards him after hearing his words. Instead, she looked incredibly amused, holding back yet another roar of laughter. Whereas Jiang Fengmian seemed taken aback by his friend’s sour mood, questioning what could’ve happened between the two prior to his arrival. But, seeing as his friend was now a fair distance away he tried again, “Changze.”

 

Still, he did not stop.

 

“Hey! Xiao-Gege! Give me back my ribbon!”

 

He walked even faster.

 

“A-Ze.”

 

At that, he stopped.

 

Slowly turning around to face his friend again. Although this time he was sending warning glares, Jiang Fengmian smiled not at all deterred. “Come back A-Ze let’s talk this out first before we turn her in.” Reluctantly he obeyed, “We’ll get in trouble for this. The conference is tomorrow.” Giving an assuring pat on his sour friend’s back he replied, “No worries. We’ll work it out, QingHeng-Jun is a reasonable man.”

 

“Should I call you A-Ze too?” Zangse Sanren asked teasingly.

 

“No.”

 

“If you say so Xiao-Gege” she snickered.

 

“Not that too.”

 

She sighed, “Are you going to introduce yourself then?”

 

After some time of wavering, he gave a salute, “Wei Changze.”

 

“Wei? As in, the characters for ghost?” she wondered.

 

Wei Changze nodded.

 

“You are one unsociable ghost” seeing his frown she let out a chuckle. Her next question was directed to Jiang Fengmian, “Is this humourless friend of yours a relative? Calling him out so familiarly.” Jiang Fengmian beamed hearing her words, “He certainly does feel like one.” A puzzled expression was plainly showing on Zangse Sanren’s face until Wei Changze cleared it up, “I am his servant.”

 

Jiang Fengmian elaborated, “A-Ze was assigned to me at a fairly young age. We grew up together, I sometimes forget he is my servant.” Both Zangse Sanren and Lan Li smiled, relationships between masters and servants were always unsteady, one either treated the other with disinterest, disgust or contempt, and in turn, the other would feel scornful or spiteful. There was always a line drawn, the master is always above, never below and certainly not an equal.

 

However, with these two it was different, both stood on even grounds seeing the other as their equal. The YunmengJiang Sect were the first to arrive in Cloud Recesses for the annual Discussion Conference, it had only two days when QingHeng-Jun came up to her one evening, and out of the blue said, “Those two are rare.” She didn’t quite understand what he had meant but now she does, “It’s not sometimes. You forget all the time.”

 

Jiang Fengmian, “Ah yes, and I have you always reminding me.”

 

Wei Changze responded with a “Hmph.”

 

Laughing Zangse Sanren suggested, “How about being Sworn Brothers instead? Less trouble ahead.”

 

The two looked at each other, before Wei Changze answered, “Not necessary. It would ruin the Sect’s reputation a mere servant being granted such an offer and-” Fengmian continued, “It’s easier this way. A-Ze never liked attention or complication, people regard social status and background with importance, it would indeed cause a ruckus.” Adding on, Wei Changze, “Besides, Fengmian already acts like we’re one. It’s a pain.”

 

Zangse Sanren snorted at his bluntness.

 

Already used to it Jiang Fengmian asked, “Am I causing trouble A-Ze?”

 

“Yes. Stop acting so friendly to a servant in front of the public. They do nothing but run their mouths off and it's annoying. Also, stop calling me familiarly outside of the sect, people will look at you weirdly.” This was something Jiang Fengmian had heard countless times, “His a very dutiful and overprotective friend.” He suddenly said out of amusement, “His also fun to tease.” Wei Changze then sent a light jab at his friend’s unneeded remark.

 

 Zangse Sanren nodded cackling at the two’s antics. The Wei Changze she met and fought with just a few minutes ago, aloof and silent, had now become a straightforward, talkative with funny expressions and, it seems, there was more to this man than she had initially thought. She had also found the carefree soft-spoken Sect Leader to be a delightful surprise. _These two are hilarious_ , she thought.

 

“You both sure are fun to be around. I came here to have a peek at GusuLan Sect, but I ended up spotting something even better.” Jumping back onto the roof, she turned to the duo a tender smile adorning her face, “I made new friends, funny ones too. Coming here really was a neat idea! Well, I better head off now, wouldn’t want to cause too much trouble for my new friends.”

 

“Don’t forget this” jumping up Wei Changze returned her red ribbon.

 

“Aw, I was hoping maybe you’d hold onto to it. So, I could have an excuse to come back here” she said.

 

“You can. Just tell the guard stationed outside the main gates in the morning that I asked for you.” Simultaneously, the two’s heads swirled at Jiang Fengmian’s proposal, Zangse Sanren was beaming giving out a toothy smile, while Wei Changze looked as if he was about to protest. However, Jiang Fengmian continued, “The Discussion Conference will be starting a few days from now. Most cultivators present in the conference are disciples to a sect, receiving insight from a rouge cultivator will help broaden ideas. You’re also a student taught by an immortal, surely, no-one would object to you attending.”

 

Excited she exclaimed, “This is great! I don’t have to sneak into a place for once! Thank you, Sect Leader Jiang!”

 

“It’s my pleasure Lady Zangse” he replied.

 

Laughing she said, “Just call me Sanren.”

 

He smiled, “In that case, just call me Fengmian.”

 

“Will do! Fengmian and Wei Changze, see you both tomorrow.”

 

With a wave of her hand, her sword came out of the sheath. As she ascended her pure white robes began fluttering, soaring in front of the moon’s view she gave one more glance at the two men. From below the woman had truly looked like a celestial bestowing her presence to the mortal realm. But, a hearty laugh from her, made them remember that the woman acted nothing like a heavenly being, and was, in fact, the opposite. It was after Zangse Sanren was out of sight that the two left behind spoke.

 

Jiang Fengmian, “Contrary to the rumours she’s more-”

 

“Loud and disruptive” Wei Changze cut in.

 

He shook his head, “Carefree and a little mischievous.”

 

Although, one claim which the two could agree and confirm amongst the many gossips is that the second student of Baoshan Sanren is indeed a beauty.

 

“Was it a good idea to invite her here?” he asked.

 

Jiang Fengmian gave out a thin knowing smile patting his friend’s shoulder, “You seem to like her too, I figured why not?” Pushing his hand off Wei Changze immediately denied, “I didn’t say I like her. She got under my nerves and that’s about it.” Jiang Fengmian made a “Hm” sound redirecting their conversation to a new topic, “How was it?”

 

Wei Changze, “It was good.”

 

Jiang Fengmian, “Is it better compared to Yunmeng’s?”

 

Wei Changze’s expression became serious pondering his answer deeply, “Yes.”

 

The Sect Leader’s eyes widened in shock suddenly changing into a serious expression, “I see.”

 

 _This seems to be something I shouldn’t listen in_ , Lan Li thought. Still hiding, she began sneakily moving away from the two, “It seems we have been defeated A-Ze.” Lan Li tried to speed up whilst trying to be quiet, “It seems so, but don’t worry A-Mian. In terms of variety, we have the upper hand, but I cannot deny Emperor Smile certainly is one of a kind.” Lan Li halted, “It has taken the number one spot in my alcohol recommendation list.”

 

Lan Li, _this is about alcohol?!_

 

“So, it’s that good? I should try it for myself” Jiang Fengmian mused. Wei Changze nodded with a tinge of excitement, “It’s better to go at night. They sell them for a much cheaper price, getting the night pass was worth it.” Feeling exhausted Lan Li couldn’t take it anymore wishing to head back to her quarters. But, letting down her guard she didn’t spot the branch that was directly under her feet until it was too late.

 

“Who’s there?!” She could feel their piercing glares. Left with no other choice she walked out of her hiding spot a forced smile on her face. Upon seeing her the two instantly saluted Lan Li did the same, “Good evening, what brings you both out here so late in the night?” Lan Li made a mental note to herself to receive not one but two punishments as she had broken two clan rules tonight.

 

Jiang Fengmian, “Forgive me Lady Lan, I had sent Changze out for an errand and was waiting for his return.”

 

Lan Li couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, “I see. I’m glad Sir Wei has returned safely.”

 

Wei Changze gave a curt nod in response.

 

“You both must head off now, tomorrow might be a long day.” The two gave one last salute before walking off towards the guest quarters. Lan Li very much would prefer to go straight towards her quarters too however she had to report the events that had transpired especially about their new invited guest. With a heavy sigh she slowly made her way towards the Hanshi, to QingHeng-Jun.

 

.

.

.

 

“You went straight to the predecessor?!” Lan Jingyi exclaimed.

 

“Will you keep your mouth shut and let her continue!” Jin Ling hissed.

 

The group was now all in the meeting room waiting for Lan Qiren to arrive. When Wei Wuxian and Juan Li had slid the doors open they had braced themselves for another round of scoldings and lectures. Luckily, he was requested by a Lan Elder to take care of a small issue. Although, what did welcome them in the room was a scowl from Jiang Cheng which deepened as he looked at Wei Wuxian.

 

It was still incredibly awkward for the two. There were still some unresolved tensions between them, understandably so, it had only been two years since it all occurred. So, right now the two were evidently uncomfortable, due to this everybody else in the room were forced into awkward positions. On Jiang Cheng’s side stood Jin Ling after the man’s insistent urging. Of course, on Wei Wuxian’s side stood Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi with Lan Wangji becoming an impenetrable shield. His partner was also of no help in easing the tension as he continued to stare at the man across the room down.

 

Juan Li being oblivious to the whole situation had stood in the middle of the group. Unknowingly taking the position of a divider, her smile began to strain, remaining still and utterly confused. The juniors ended up being the ones to lessen the tension, unable to bear the pressure, begged Juan Li to continue the story, to which she hastily agreed. This now led to the present everyone being able to breathe a little easier.

 

“Did you get in trouble Dajie?” Lan Jingyi asked.

 

Lan Li hummed, “If I wanted trouble I would’ve gone to that grumpy old man instead.”

 

Lan Jingyi stifled his laughter.

 

“Besides, QingHeng-Jun himself was also intrigued” Lan Li added.

 

Lan Sizhui, “What happened next?”

 

Juan Li’s expression became gentler as she explained, “QingHeng-Jun and I were already expecting her. So, when she arrived late in the morning we were there to welcome her in. But, she refused.” Without meaning to Jin Ling cut in, “What?! All that trouble! Even personally receiving an invitation from grandfather and she refused?!” It was when he finished his sentence he realised the woman whom he was complaining about, her son was in the room.

 

“I was also stunned by her sudden defiance. She then said…” The juniors walked closer to Juan Li encircling her, “I won’t take a single step inside until my friends come out.” Again, Jin Ling interrupted, “What is she? A child?” Giggling Juan Li continued, “I thought the same too, at that time, until-”

 

“Seeing the two of you outside, mother realised her little escapade was found out. Father spotted her and Uncle Jiang-” the words had slipped out before Wei Wuxian could retract them, he mentally slapped himself, “Sect Leader Jiang invited her in. Mother assumed they were caught too, to make sure of this she demanded them to come out and provide a chance to explain herself.”

 

Lan Li clasped her hands pleased, “As expected of Young Master Wei. I hadn’t even realised until QingHeng-Jun told me.”

 

“It seems creating messes is a family trait,” Jiang Cheng remarked.

 

Out of reflex Wei Wuxian took a step back.

 

“It would seem so. Although, that trait was one of the reasons Jiang Fengmian found their presence enjoyable. I bet Sect Leader Fengmian, Sanren and Changze are happy, knowing their sons are as close as they were, you both have been through a lot together.” In an instant everybody froze, the temperature once again declining, her words causing a hailstorm.

 

Wei Wuxian had found it hard to swallow, feeling a huge lump in his throat, not even noticing his grip tightening on Lan Wangji’s robes. He couldn’t fault Juan Li. She didn’t know, only having the best of intentions, which made this whole scenario painfully laughable. Compared to the awkward silence before, this one was more excruciating for everyone. No one knew how to break it off, these sorts of scenarios were something Wei Wuxian could’ve easily dispelled by making a fool out of himself. But, currently, being in the centre of attention is the last thing he wanted.

 

Concerned Juan Li asked, “Goodness me, have I said something wrong?”

 

The juniors fidgeted stealing glances at each other. They didn’t know what else to do, asking Juan Li to continue the next part of the story hardly seemed appropriate. However, just as the young boys were lamenting at their lack of ideas, the sound of sliding doors snapped everyone’s attention.

 

“I see you are all here.”

 

Never before had Wei Wuxian ever felt glad to see Lan Qiren arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Feel free to ignore this, it's just me continuing my rambles) 
> 
> You guys, I was so upset about not just missing out on Lan XiChen's bday but Wei Wuxian's & Jiang Cheng's too!! (ಥ_ಥ)  
> During Wei Wuxian's bday, at sunset, the sky was an orangey red and I just popped open a can of alcohol, raised it up, and yelled "HAPPY BDAY YOU LITTLE SHIT" xD 
> 
> I did the same for Jiang Cheng, except I said "Single Dog" not little shit lol hi-five Cheng single4ever~ 
> 
> Also, the number of chapters I had to catch up, I was happy but then I read it, and my heart broke...  
> Then I had to finish up the anime, and my heart broke even more...seriously, gdc. 
> 
> The amount of fanfics have also increased while I was away! I kept reading through all of them instead of finishing up mine haha, my bad.


End file.
